


Marathon Man

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: This happened after I saw him running the Seattle Marathon. It took me way longer to write him than it would have if it was Dean. Be gentle.





	Marathon Man

You saw him from afar. There’s not a way that you could miss those bow legs. Jared was jogging next to him and they were both smiling like loons. But the smile couldn’t fool you, Jensen’s probably hurt and anticipating the moment he will finally cross that damn finish line. 

 Waiting on the sidelines, you watched and cheered for both of them and when they were only a couple of feet away, you had tears in your eyes because you saw them holding hands and congratulating one another just before crossing the line. 

There’s not a chance that you could stand rooted on the side anymore. You ran forward, hands still clapping and smiling as you saw Jensen strolling towards you in quick steps. 

He was panting hard as he pulled you into a hug, your hands resting on his chest, his heart beating fast against your palms as his arms wrapped around your waist. 

“Woooh!” He let out, smiling down on you. “I think I’m going to die.” He said through gritted teeth.

You couldn’t help but laugh as he tipped his head down to kiss you. “You did good, Jay.” 

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” 

“I’m proud of you.” You stood up on your tiptoes, placing a peck on his cheek. He was all sweaty, but you didn’t care less. 

“Now, step away and let me die in peace.” He growled, letting you out of his embrace and pull you alongside him as the two of you joined the others. 

Back in the tent, after the boys grabbed some refreshments, Jensen was back by your side, munching away at the protein bar they had provided. 

“Oh god, I need to sit.” He announced, flopping down on the chair in the circle of friends before looking up at you. “Baby, now, under normal circumstances, women are always first, but to tell you the truth, I’m not moving a single bone until Misha arrives.” 

“Aren’t you charming?” You said, rolling your eyes in a playful way. 

“I would offer you my lap, really, but there are nicer ways to die.” 

“Hey Y/N, here.” Jared offered you his seat as he joined Gen outside. 

“See? He’s a real gentleman.” You snickered, cocking your eyebrows at Jensen. 

“Thanks for nothing, Jared!” Jensen called after him, as you took the seat next to Jensen. 

While the others were talking and chatting about what they had witnessed during the marathon, Jensen threaded his hands through yours, holding onto your arm unconsciously and you put your hand on his thighs, wanting to stroke him but you could feel his body tense and jerk up. 

“Oh god, you really need a massage.” You said, grinning and Jensen leaned closer, kissing your cheek. 

“You deserve one.” 

“Oh, really? Mmh..yeah, that’d be nice.” His forehead resting on yours now. “Your hands on my thighs. Just..don’t squeeze too hard. And after the massage? Huh?” 

You kissed him before you spoke. “I don’t know? Maybe I’ll lick up your sweaty body. How does that sound?” 

“Go on.” 

“I’ll peel the damn leggings from your legs and I happen to know that you don’t wear anything underneath it.” 

“I should maybe take a shower first.” He mouthed against your lips before he kissed you, more demanding and passionate this time. 

“No.” 

“No?” His hand rested on the back of your head, pulling you closer. 

“I’ll make you dirtier. No need to shower.” You smiled against his kiss and you could feel him smiling back at you. 

“I can’t wait.” He began to nibble at your earlobe and you started to giggle because his scruff tickled your cheeks. “How about we find a private spot around here?” 

That’s when you really had to laugh. “Jensen, you can barely stand on your feet!” 

“Who said that I’ll be standing?” He winked at you before placing another kiss on your cheek. 

“All in due time, baby.” You patted his thigh and he moved your hand subtly further up, letting you brush against his hardening cock without anyone noticing. 

“Hope you know that you’ve got to deliver and those better not be just empty promises.” 

“Oh god, I’m dead.” Jensen let himself flop down on the mattress of your hotel room. 

“You’re so whiny.” You laughed, closing the door behind yourself and flopping down next to him. 

“Seriously, Everything hurts. I can’t even explain the pain because I’ve never felt anything like it before. Ever!” 

You propped yourself up on your elbow on your side, eyeing Jensen up, taking in his handsome features. He had his eyes closed so you could stare freely. 

Suddenly, they popped open again, startling you as you were busy connecting all the freckles on his beautiful face. 

“So, how about the massage?” 

You swatted at him, smirking. “You had one before, no more massages for you, my friend.” 

“I knew that you weren’t going to do it!” 

“You know me too well.” 

“Well, maybe help me take my pants off? I don’t think I can reach that far down. I feel like they’re glued onto me.” 

“Fine. I’m doing that, but only because you did a hell of a job today.” You bend down to kiss him before keeling on the floor between his legs that were hanging off the bed. 

“Ok, let’s get them bird legs out of these.” You hooked your fingers into the waistband of both his sports pants and shorts, pulling them down, peeling them off his sweaty legs and it wasn’t an easy task. Both of you giggling like crazy as you had trouble bringing them down to his knees. 

When you finally managed to do it, you tossed them across the room before laying down next to him again. Looking down, you couldn’t help but notice that Jensen was hard. 

“Aww baby, you hard again?” You wrapped your fingers around his boner, making him jerk his hips up against your touch. 

“Ah..yes. Fuck. Never been soft since you started to rile me up.” His hand sneaked around your head, pulling you down to kiss him as you continue to stroke him up and down. 

“What do you want me to do, Jensen?” You breathed the question against his mouth. 

“Ride me. Please. No foreplay, I’ll die if you tease me.” 

“Oh, is that so?” You start to smirk. “What if I do this?” You thumbed his slit, as your fingers squeezed out some pre-cum. 

“Ah. Shit!” Jensen bit down on his bottom lip before he turned his face up, chasing your mouth with his. “I said no teasing.” He growled with his teeth hanging from your lips. 

“Awww..Jensen, I don’t think you have energy left.” 

“Try me.” 

“Ok but you tell me to stop when it gets too much, alright?” You hopped onto your feet and shimmied yourself out of your clothes. Jensen’s eyes were on you the whole time and his cock jerked a little every time you dropped another layer. 

“Changed my mind. Come here first.” He waved you over. “Sit on my face.” 


End file.
